Sea of Swords
by Wandering-lover-Yoji
Summary: Several swordsmen are put in a tournament. By a bored super power. The animes include Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Berserk, Inuyasha,Samurai Deeper Kyo,Vampier Hunter D, Gundam Wing, and Cowboy Bebop. this is my first story. Hope you lik


DISCLAMER: This story uses characters from several different anime that I did not create so don't sue me. It is just a fanfic for crying out loud.  
  
Sea of Swords  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Calling forth the warriors  
  
"There are men who wish to be know as the best. They can be from past, present, or even the future. The desire, the want to be known as the best is all that it takes to get here. Well, that is not all true. You must have skill also, for I will not allow a weakling in to my contest. My name is Lord Kane and I am the conductor of the Sea of Swords contest. I hold power over time and space. Even one with as much power as I can get bored. So, I have decided to hold a contest to see who is the greatest swordsman of all time. I have always had an interest in swordsmanship but do not have the skill to use them well, so I wish to see the greatest sword masters of all time fight. This is my wish and so let it be done.  
  
"I now call forth the greatest swordsmen of all time: Inuyasha, half demon spawn. Trunks, great Sayain warrior. Hiei, demon of fire and ice. Guts, warrior of madness. Seijiro Hiko, master of Hiten Mitsurugi. Jubei Kabagami, master samurai warrior. Vicious, ruthless assassin. D, son of the vampire lord Dracula. Hajime Saito, the Wolf of Mibu. Yukimura Sanada, samurai who wishes to be emperor. Wufei Chang, Gundam pilot and martial artist. Kenshin Himura, the battousai. Griffith, the soldier who became king at the cost of his soul. Demon Eyes Kyo, self proclaimed supreme warrior. Treize Kushrenada, gentleman leader. And Sesshoumaru, demon warrior of great cunning, skill, and power. These will be my warriors, my combatants in the Sea of Swords."  
  
Upon finishing his words all sixteen men appeared in front of him. "Hello one and all. I have gathered you here for a contest in which you have no choice but to enter. But do not think of me as your captor. Think of me as your gracious host and friend. Also, for those of you who care, I am a being beyond time and space. You may call me Lord Kane. You will all find rooms with your names on them. Please enjoy the night. There is food and drink in the hall. Tomorrow will commence the Sea of Swords contest. You will all have a private audience with me before then. Good day to you all and pleasant evening." He vanished, then reappeared a moment later. "I almost forgot to introduce you to each other."  
  
"Look, buddy," a strange-looking young man growled. The silver ears on top of his head twitched in anger. "I don't care about who you are or how great you aren't. Plus," he added, reaching for the sword on his hip, "I ain't gonna join no stupid contest just because you said I had to!"  
  
Several other shouts came from the group of warriors. "Now I ask you to all calm yourselves. Allow sufficient time for me to answer your questions; 'till then just relax, and know that this is a great opportunity." Several shouts could still be heard, some not too pleasing to the ear. "I will now begin the introductions," Kane said while arching his hand across the room, and sending out random bolts of lighting at the mere twitch of his fingers. "Now may I continue…" Hearing no more objections he continued. "Yes, well, thank you. You are all most kind."   
  
"Lord Griffith," he said, pointing to a man in shining armor. His long, silver white hair was offset by his piercing blue eyes. Griffith bowed in acknowledgement.  
  
"Griffith, you bastard!" someone yelled. All eyes turned to a man of huge stature, wielding a great sword, easily larger than two average men. "Your head's mine!" he declared while running toward Griffith with his huge weapon drawn.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Guts, please calm yourself." Lord Kane lifted his hand and, with that motion, shackled Guts to a nearby wall. A low groan escaped the young man's lips at the contact, quickly turning into a howl of rage once he realized how unbreakable his restraints were. "We'll have none of that until the contest begins, and so to prevent further outbursts from you…" He raised his hand again and, to everyone's stoic amazement, a part of the wall wrapped around Guts' head, leaving three holes just large enough to see and breath through.   
  
A diminutive figure, standing near to Guts, looked up to the larger man and muttered, "Ignorant wretch. Reminds me of someone else I know." He was dressed in black with a white bandana tied across his forehead and two tear gems hung around his neck. "You can call me Hiei," he told the room before Kane had the chance to make the introduction himself. His red eyes met those of the contest coordinator and he smirked smugly.  
  
"If there are no more interruptions," Kane said, "I can continue the introductions. "The dog-eared boy over there, scowling at the man next to him would be Inuyasha. The man next to him is his brother, Sesshoumaru. Wufei Chang is in front of his assassinated rival, Treize Kushrenada."  
  
At those words, the Chinese boy's dark eyes widened in shock. "Treize Kushrenada?" he repeated as he turned to see the Aryan aristocrat standing there, alive and well. "How can you be here?" he demanded. "I killed you!"  
  
"You didn't do a very good job at it," Inuyasha commented dryly. Wufei shot him a dark look.  
  
"Silence mongrel demon!!!" Wufei spat.  
  
"Yes I remember it vividly." The well dressed man agreed. "Apparently our host holds more power and skills than either of us could have thought, Wufei."  
  
"I brought him back for my own purposes," Kane explained. "We'll leave it at that. Next," he pointed to the man in a Japanese police uniform from the 1800s, "is Hajime Saito, then Kenshin Himura - also knows as Battousai the Manslayer - and his master, Seijiro Hiko." He turned to the three men. "You should know these next two men. Yukimura Sanada and Demon Eyes Kyo, the Thousand Man Slayer."  
  
"Seems that things will be interesting." The man known as Saito said.  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes narrowed. "How is this all possible?" he asked himself. "The boy meets his dead rival, and now two people from generations before our time are standing here in the same room with us."  
  
Ignoring the redheaded swordsman, although hearing the thoughts in his head Kane went on. "Another wandering samurai is among us - Jubei Kabagami. Simply known as Vicious is a man from the Red Dragon crime syndicate. Trunks is the prince of the warrior race called the Saiyans. Last, but certainly not least, allow me to introduce another member of royalty - D, son of the great vampire lord Dracula.   
  
"Now, I shall be off, until I summon each of you individually for an audience. Until that time make yourselves at home. I wish you all the best of luck in the upcoming games." As the last word was uttered Kane vanished and Guts fell to the floor, still angry but understanding the power at work here.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A day of rest  
  
Several moments passed with each swordsman saying nothing. They were each soaking in the words and actions of their self-appointed host. Each warrior was also sizing up their opponents, just incase they had to fight. There is never anything wrong with being at the ready. As the next few minutes passed the warriors began conversing with one another. No one dared to make a violent move for fear of their captor and fear of the other warrior's blades.   
  
As the were talking among one another a large screen turned on in the room they were in. It showed the one known as Trunks. He was fighting a strange green creature, a young male, and a female. Everyone looked at him in admiration, seeing the lavender haired warrior's abilities. The next of the warriors on the screen was Seijiro Hiko. It simply showed him cutting several men to shreds with little to no effort. Then it changed to Wufei and Treize fighting with their blades. Treize was the clear victor of that bout.   
  
Inuyasha spoke up "Now how did you beat him again?" he said, looking at Wufei.  
  
"It is complicated," the gundam pilot spoke.  
  
The next two people to be shown were Guts and Griffith in their first duel. Everyone looked at the large man when it showed him biting Griffith's sword and toppling him over. Then it showed Inuyasha fighting random demons. Hiei just laughed and the sight of those weak demons being killed so easily. Then was Sesshoumaru on the screen fighting a few random demons of his own. Next was Jubei fighting several high ranked ninja.   
  
"Now, Kenshin, that's a warrior!" Seijiro joked with an impressed chuckle.  
  
"Master, now is not the time for that!" Kenshin replied.  
  
The next fight was the most intense of them all so far. It was D fighting a vampire by the name of Mier Link. After that was Kenshin and Saito fighting. It was a intense battle if there ever was one.   
  
"Not bad Saito." Hiei said with more than a bit of interest in fighting him.  
  
Then the screen changed once more and showed Yukimura fighting his brother at the shogun's tournament. Everyone was in awe at the sight, save one - Kyo. The next fight was that of Vicious and his rival Spike. Several people looked back at him after seeing him dodge bullets with ease. Then Hiei was on the screen, and so was his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Lastly was the tall redhead called Kyo. It showed him fighting a serpent monster that ruined his blade. Kyo merely fixed the blade and severed the creatures head in one move.   
  
All eyes turned to Kyo, but he was no longer in the room. "Kyo must have gone and went after the food. He hates to watch himself fight," Yukimura said with a chuckle. "I think he had the right idea," he added while leaving.  
  
Within the hour everyone was sitting in the dining hall being served by beautiful women. All but Yukimura and Kyo - they each had four women at their disposal. Seijiro was sitting and drinking with Yukimura. They were too much alike for either Kyo's or Kenshin's taste. Several people had congregated around the center table and were telling war stories. The only one who was not enjoying the party was the loner Hiei. That is, until a very inebriated Guts came over and wrapped one of his huge arms around the demon.   
  
"Come on, Hiei, you should enjoy yourself! It is a party after all. Don't think that we can't all see that you are just being stoic. We are all warriors too, you know, you little fire demon you." After that Guts passed out and fell over into a wall.  
  
"Fool. You think you know me. I am nothing like you. You are all weak and shall loose at the tip of my sword," Hiei said to the sleeping rock that was Guts.  
  
"Oh really, Hiei." A voice shot from his side.  
  
Hiei turned to see Kyo standing there. "Oh, it's just you." He tried to mask the fact that he did not sense Kyo's presence.  
  
"We will see who falls to whose blade tomorrow. 'Till then you should relax and have a drink with the rest of us," Kyo said while walking away.  
  
Hiei thought for a moment that Kyo was right so he joined him, Yukimura, Seijiro, and Kenshin at there table.  
  
At the main table the rest of the crowd was listening to Inuyasha tell his tale of battle. "..and then I cut him down easy with my Tetusaiga. It was as perfect as perfect could be," he said, swinging his huge sword around.  
  
"Now I seem to remember you getting knocked around like a little girl, until the demon got tired and thought you were dead. Then you cut him down from behind," Sesshoumaru said, reminding his brother of the battle.  
  
"Shut up!!! This is my story!!!" Inuyasha spat back.  
  
"Then tell it right, little brother," Sesshoumaru retorted.   
  
"Whatever. I was done anyways," the half demon said. "So, who is next to go?"  
  
"Well I could tell you guys about the greatest fight I had in my time if you like," said a slightly buzzed Trunks. "You see, my mom made a time machine and I traveled back in time to try and save my future…" Some time later his story was over and everyone was interested in seeing what a Super Sayain was so Trunks transformed and knocked over everyone at his table. Everyone was stunned and amazed at the power he had, all except the ones at Hiei's and Kyo's table.  
  
"Show off," Hiei spat "He will loose his first fight."  
  
"I agree Hiei, but he is powerful. You must give him that," Yukimura said with more than a hint of sake on his breath.  
  
"Yes, but power that has no center is worthless," Kyo said solemnly  
  
"Given the proper training he could be a great swordsman," Seijiro said while drinking a round of sake for each of them. "Sake is always better before a fight…"  
  
"…But best when your in the arms of a beautiful woman." Yukimura said leaning back in to one of his new lady friends, and offering her a sip.  
  
"You're right Yukimura," both Kyo and Seijiro said, leaning back and doing the same.  
  
"Master, what are you doing? Should you not be getting ready for the fights?" Kenshin said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I am getting ready. Just not for what you think," Seijiro said  
  
"Master…" Kenshin started  
  
"You're wasting your breath, Himura," Hiei said "Let him do as he pleases. He is just having a good time. Heh, to think I would talk like that. I really am with my peers."  
  
"I guess you're right Hiei. I would just think he could act more proper. I mean, he is the master of Hiten Mitsurugi." Kenshin said.  
  
"I have no answers for you Himura. He is what he is, like the rest of us," Hiei said.  
  
As the night went on all the fighter found their rooms, several with a companion, or four in Yukimura's and Kyo's case. As they each fell asleep a dream came to them. It was Lord Kane and he let each of them know that the contest will be ruthless and that they should prepare for death, for some of them will die, most likely. He said also that he might bring the dead back if he so chose to.  
  
The next morning each fighter went to the hall and ate the food that was prepared. It was as good as it was last night and so was the company, several of the fighters remarked. Yukimura's table all had one last drink together before the start. At that time Lord Kane walked in with a box in hand.   
  
"I will now draw names to see the order of the fights." Kane started to choose the names. "Fight one will be Kyo and Griffith. Fight two will be Hiei and Trunks. Fight three will be Yukimura and Saito. Number four is Vicious and D. The fifth is Kenshin and Wufei. The sixth will be Jubie and Guts. Match seven is Sesshoumaru and Treize. And the final match is Inuyasha and Seijiro. I hope you like your pairing. If not, too bad, I guess," Kane said while laughing.  
  
"Looks like things are getting interesting. We might even have some fun, Hiei. If we both win our first fights, we will get to have a round to ourselves. Won't that be fun," Kyo said with a wicked smile.   
  
"Heh, well I will win mine. All I have to do is beat the boy over there. But what about you, as it looks you get to fight Griffith? He look tough for a pretty boy," Hiei joked.  
  
"We will just have to see, now won't we? I feel surprisingly good about it, though," Kyo said with a chuckle. "Yukimura, you look to have a bit of a challenge in the first round. Saito does not seem to be a pushover."  
  
"Who is Saito again? I forget," Yukimura said chuckling. "Oh, he must be the man glaring at me. Oh dear. I fear I have offended him. Well, oh well, I'll just have another drink."  
  
"It seems we are all in a good mood," Kane said, looking at Yukimura. "Then let us begin the Sea of Swords Contest. Be warned, the rules are few but important none the less. Rule one: No powers out side of sword skills. For instance, no super sayain transformations trunks, also no Dragon Wave Hiei, and no guns Vicious. I only want to see you sword skills. Rule two: Any thing that the two combatants can not agree on will be decided by myself. After that there are no more rules."  
  
"What about Killing." Saito said quickly. "Is killing allowed, I would hate to end someone's life and get punished for it."  
  
"Yes, you may kill you opponent. Why on earth a policeman would want to is beyond me tho." Kane said with a grin. "But the answer is you may kill although you do not have to. To win a fight your opponent must give up, be killed, or be knocked out for more than 10 counts.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Demons in the Ring  
  
"Alright this is the first fight of the Sea of Swords make it the best, give us a show. Griffith verse Kyo." Kane said as the two fighters entered the arena.   
  
"Best of luck to you Kyo. May the best of us win." Griffith spoke gently.  
  
" Thanks, I plan on it young lady." The red eyed man said with no tact at all.  
  
"You really are a braggart. I look forward to putting you in you place." replied the overly good looking man.  
  
"Take your places warriors prepare to fight." Kane said "ready FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two warriors, took there blades in hand, and stood half an arms length away from each other. Griffith and his fine edged saber, and Kyo with his 6 shaku katana (about 66 inch long) that was also a True Muramasa Katana. "Your blade will brake on my first swing pretty boy, and when it does I'll take your arm with it." Kyo taunted "So do you want me to use my good arm or my weak arm? Oh wait they are both more than enough to deal with you." Kyo continued. As he spoke his sword was put back in to it's sheath, faster than Griffith could keep up with. "Did you see me move?" he asked.  
  
"No" Griffith answered honestly not fully realizing what had happened. "Why do you ask such a silly question?" He said as a hush crossed the crowed swordsmen as they looked at Griffiths severed arm lying behind him still clenching his shattered blade.  
  
"No reason just thought you might of wanted to see you loose your arm." Kyo said pointing to Griffiths severed arm.  
  
"But h..how did you move so fast." Griffith said before he passed out.  
  
"Winner….. Demon Eyes Kyo" Kane said. "Now take him to the Med Lab." Kane said to several robed men. " Now that he is out of the way let round two begin. The Demon Hiei and The Sayain Trunks, take your places begin whenever you are ready." Kane said raising his hand in the air.  
  
"I'm ready when ever you are boy." Hiei spat  
  
"Well fine then I guess I'll just start things off little man." The sayain spat back with a hint of anger in his voice. "Nobody calls me boy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" With a flash of light Trunks dashed at Hiei, and launched in to a flurry of sword strikes. That sent Hiei back on his heels. "You don't look so confident right now Hiei!!!!" Trunks said after landing.  
  
"Heh… I got to hand it to you. Your not as pathetic as you look. But now it is my turn. Since you surprised me I will be kinder than Kyo I will not cut you just knock you out." Then Hiei disappeared with out a trace.  
  
"Wha…. How can he be so fast." Trunks said with a shocked face.  
  
" He's behind you." Yukimura and Seijiro muttered.  
  
" No, not any more he is above him and coming down." Kyo pointed out  
  
"Goodnight." Hiei said just before he hit trunks in the head with the hilt of his sword. As he connected Trunks fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"One…..Two…..Three…..Four…..Five…..Six…..Seven…….Eight…..Nine……Ten. And the winner is The Demon Hiei." Kane said while waving to the Meds. "Well the first two bouts were not all to entertaining. I hope to have that remedied in the next fight Hajime Saito and Yukimura Sanada. Give us a good show you two, although the last two matches were short there were interesting. Now whenever you are ready FIGHT!!!!"   
  
The men entered the arena Saito as serious as could be. Then there was Yukimura walking and drinking out of his sake bottle, with one of his companions from the night before. "Well you hold on to this till I'm done here ok beautiful. I won't be long I promise." He said handing the lovely young lady the sake bottle.  
  
"Sure thing just hurry up hansom. It's a bit lonely without you." The young girl replied.   
  
"I hate fighting people when their drunk, but if I must then I must" Saito said  
  
"Oh trust me I am nowhere near being drunk. I'll get drunk after we fight. You can join me after you wake up." Yukimura said with a grin.  
  
"Fine then let us begin, I'll go first. Saito said charging his smiling opponent. He went in to a practiced routine. Several fast and calculated strikes. For the purpose of knocking the enemy back and breaking there guard. After a few minuets he saw his opening and he stabbed right for Yukimura's chest.   
  
Dodging all the strikes easily with his eyes closed Yukimura said "Wow you took the bait! You were easy to figure out. But then again you did think I was drink." Yukimura said then his face changed and was very serious. "That was you big mistake!" As he finished the words He drew his sword and slammed the flat side of the blade in to Saito's back. Sending him hurling head first in to the arena wall. "Wow head first in to a wall. Sorry it seems I hit you a little to hard." Yukimura said while waving to the for ladies from the dining hall the night before.  
  
"….seven….eight…nine…ten and the winner is Yukimura Sanada" Kane said while waving to the meds again. "How did you do that with your eyes closed Lord Yukimura?" Kane asked  
  
"Sorry can't tell its my secret technique that I made. Been working on it since I was a boy." Yukimura said climbing over the wall to the four ladies waiting for him and giggling.  
  
"The next fight Vicious verse D start when you are ready." Kane said sitting back in is throne above the arena. The two men entered the arena and took up there places. Vicious drew his Katana, and D also drew his sword.  
  
"So you kill vampires for a living. Sounds like fun, but how will you fair against a human." Vicious said while taking his ready stance.   
  
"You are an assassin are you not? So in that case I do not find you to be human at all. So I feel very good about this fight. Whenever you are ready." The hansom dunpeal said softly.  
  
"Well I'm ready now so lets get this going." Vicious said grinding his teeth. Then after a moment he took off in a run to the left. He stopped suddenly and shot in at the vampire hunter from his side. Vicious cut right thru him, as he finished his cut he saw that D was not there. "Where are you monster, have you run so soon." Vicious said to the air, hoping to catch a glimpse of where D was at.  
  
"I never run from a fight. I either win or loose there is no third option. I hunt creatures of the night for there bounty. So I never back out of a fight." The hunter said as he appeared behind Vicious. "Now it is your turn to taste steel."  
  
"I think not dark hunter. I am not that easy to kill." Vicious said spinning around and cutting of D's left arm at the elbow. " Heh, you sure you do not want to quit." Vicious boasted.   
  
"No I think I'll be fine. This is not the first time I have lost my hand." D said taking his ready stance.  
  
"You could have tried to block it D!!!!!" came an angry voice from D's severed hand.   
  
"True I could have but well, I just did not see any reason to do so." D said back calmly. "I felt it would serve me better if I did not have you attached to me for this fight."  
  
"What is that thing!" Vicious yelled   
  
"It is my arm that you severed now let us continue. Unless you need a break sir." The hunter said.  
  
"No let us just get this thru with this." Vicious said back  
  
"Well then by all means, let me get out of the way.' The hand said dragging its self off to the left. Then with in a blink of an eye D was locked up with Vicious. Sword to sword they stoop for several second before D flung Vicious against the wall. Then a very infuriated vicious charged at the calm vampire hunter.  
  
"Die you monster!" Yelled the enraged assassin a he came upon the dunpeal.   
  
"Sorry it is you who will taste defeat this day." D said swinging his blade strait thru and shattering vicious' sword, and impaling him with his blade.  
  
"T…too...strong. Your to strong. How could I have ever thought…that…I …would ..wi…' Vicious said with his last breath. The match was over and the first and most likely not the last kill had been made.   
  
"The winner by death was The Dunpeal known as D." Kane shouted obviously enjoying the kill. He waved his medics to D. By the time they reached him D had already reattached his arm, and was arguing with it by the looks of things.  
  
"So the first kill was maded." Hiei said  
  
"Well he was a ruthless assassin Hiei. Not kind hearted men such as our selves." Yukimura said with a chuckle  
  
"Heh your know you're a real piece of work Yukimura." Seijiro said with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry Seijiro your not allowed to talk with us." Yukimura said to the samurai. This is the winners circle you see." He said laughing and pointing to himself, Kyo, and Hiei.   
  
"Oh that's funny Yukimura. I think there is going to be one less lady killer in the next round." Seijiro spat back.  
  
"It was just a joke." Yukimura said calmly.  
  
"Yeah I know I was just seeing how you would react." The samurai said with a chuckle. 


End file.
